The Art of Ink
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: What happens when Ed lets his alchemy-obsessed brain get the better of him? Ed/Win; post manga-verse / light humor / rated T for sexual themes, but mostly because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: **I borrowed Arakawa's toys — pinky promise to return them.**  
><strong>

**A/N: **The idea of this fic literally came in my mind while I was washing dishes. :'D Strange? Nahh... Besides, I always end up writing something dark and angsty for Ed/Win. I figured it would be nice to write some light, humorous Ed/Winry for once... c; Reviews are devoured by yours truly.

* * *

><p><em>~The Art of Ink~<em>

Their parting gift. Winry had to do something special; something he'd remember her by. A picture? An apple pie? No, none of those seemed quite right. When the idea came, she knew it was risky, but this risk would be worth it.

As she stood in the mirror, looking at herself through the reflection, her blue gems narrowed, focusing on the black ink she was spreading all over her body. Using a pointed brush, she continued long strokes to make one curved line. The hardest part, though, was the small cursive writing within each circle, which she tried to paint to perfection. It became even harder when she had to turn around, look over her shoulder, and dot the ink on her back. She would've asked Alphonse to help, but... well, that would require her putting some clothes back on, and she couldn't do that in fear of the ink smudging.

Edward entered the house, his face pale from the previous moments. After he was called to the train station, he went all the way there, only to be greeted by that ignorant prince— er, emperor. He knew he would all ready have to deal with that damned guy in Xing tomorrow, so why did Ling feel the need to visit him _today?_

With Ling not too far behind on the unpaved dirt road (Ed had paced in front of him out of irritation), he stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and stomped through the front room, almost not noticing Alphonse.

"Hey, brother," Al started, able to guess why the young man was so choleric. "Where's Ling?"

"I dunno," FullMetal mumbled under his breath, not even sparing Al a glance. In a flash, the elder brother sauntered upstairs and down the hall.

As Ed headed to the room both he and Winry shared, that same stiff look was etched on his features. With his furrowed golden brows, stress lines on his forehead, and deep frown that belonged to him and him only. Pushing open the bedroom door, he was about to stomp in when something... or some_one... _stopped him in his tracks.

The tensity on his eyebrows diminished. His frown faded.

There stood his fiancee, stark naked with her arms behind her back, legs set in a seductive position. Though her sunny hair was let loose and going on for miles, it did no justice to cover her round breasts. Two thick locks (that were always framing her face) seemed to curve around each porcelain mound, with few thin strands to rest atop her areola. But that wasn't the part that stunned him.

The part that stunned him, was the fact that there was body art painted all over her curves; black ink, making rounded circles and small text (unreadable from where he stood). Something looked... familiar... about these temporary tattoos...

Before he could put it together, Winry spoke up, a grin rising on her lips with each passing second. Inside, however, she was so nervous that she wanted to scream. What if he didn't like his present?

"Since you're going away..." she began, sounding more confident than she was actually feeling. "...I thought I'd do _this_..." Winry spread her arms and legs out, twirling in a slow circle to show the bits of black ink unseen on her back and behind. Once she faced him again, she flashed a cute smile. "See? I'm a transmutation circle."

Edward wasn't sure what to say, or even if he had the gull to speak. The adam's apple was caught in his throat. All he wanted to do, in that moment, was push his mechanic on the bed and grope her to his heart's content.

Nonetheless, he wondered where she even got the _idea. _And moreover, how she knew what a transmutation circle looked like. Winry was never fond of alchemy, he knew that, so this came as quite a surprise.

The young woman lingered forward, her lips swaying in a lustful manner. She eased her hands on the broad planes of Edward's chest, gradually sliding them upward. Her gaze never left his. As her mouth formed words, the former alchemist couldn't help but gawk at her full pink lips.

"You can do anything you want to me," murmured Winry, the mirthful smirk on her face almost diminishing the lust of the situation.

A light pink blush grazed her fiance's cheeks. He had gotten comfortable with him and Winry's sex life, but never had they attempted... something like this. Not to mention that it was oddly sudden. By now, he had forgotten all about Ling Yao.

Gulping, the young man stuttered, "A-Anything?"

Her slender hands made their way to the warmth of his neck, thumbs brushing against his jawline. Winry flashed her teeth in a mute chuckle. "Anything."

Edward looked down to her and couldn't help but reflect her smile, beaming with brilliance. The edges of his teeth were just barely exposed, though inwardly, he was grinning ear-to-ear. Carefully, his meaty hands grasped her hips, cautious not to smear the work of art (even if it was all ready dried). Winry was the first to lean in, giving him a light peck, before moving her lips to the corner of his jaw.

While Winry's kisses were midway down his neck, he let out a dry chuckle. "I can't believe you're doing this..." Those words were finished with the angling of his head, as he allowed her more space to peck and nibble.

She didn't respond, too caught up in her actions as she pushed the door shut with her foot and slammed Edward to the bed, the mattress bouncing in result. Her body atop his, she started to unbutton his dress shirt. Even while doing this, her lips were smacking against the taught skin of his collarbone, moving lower and lower with each button let loose.

The young man slid his eyelids shut, enjoying the treatment he was getting. His hand slowly trailed up her naked side, feeling the curves from her rear, to her spine.

When Winry went back up to his ear, she flicked her tongue against his lobe and asked, "So, then? What do you want to do with me?"

In an abrupt answer, Edward used his actions instead of words. He picked her up by the waist, nearly startling her as he leaped off the bed with her in tow, sprinted across the room, and slammed her back against a wall. Sucking and biting her neck and shoulder, Ed had become skilled in the pleasure department. When she began to return the gesture, he flipped them around, leaning his back against the wall instead. She straddled his hips, feeling the restricted hardness poking her thigh. He continued to keep his eyes closed.

For one moment, just _one _moment, his eyelids flickered open. And in that moment, he noticed something... odd... about the artwork on her lower back. It took him a second, before he realized... there was a flaw in the transmutation circle. Sure, it was beautifully drawn on her sensitive skin, but the formula? No, no, no! It was all wrong! Did she do it out of memory? But what does Winry know about alchemy, anyway? She must have got it from a book, right? Then how could she mess up the transmutation circle's components?

Oh Christ. This itched Edward to no end. His manhood softened, and was replaced by stiff limbs. Eyebrows twitching and digging indents into his forehead, he wanted so badly to reach out for a marker... _anything_... so he could fix the apparent mistake. Well, to any normal person it wouldn't be so apparent, but we're talking about Edward Elric, here. The biggest alchemy freak known to man.

Winry noticed his unusually stern posture, not to mention his loss of eager giddiness. Stopping her parade of kisses, her thin brows pulled together with suspicion. Pulling back, she tilted her head in question. "Is something wrong?"

He wanted so badly to yell an astounding 'YES!', or nod his head. To show a sign or indication of what was bothering him. However, he also wanted the moment to last, not wanting to ruin it because of geeky impulses.

Ruefully, he shook his head, urging her to keep going. She did—reluctantly—still having her doubts. Even as she continued to give his neck potential hickies, he flinched, unable to tear his vision from the flaw in the alchemic circle. His fingers even tapped it, just to make sure it was real.

Once again, this sent the future Mrs. Elric into a deep suspicion. What happened? One moment, their lips were dancing upon one another, passion thriving, and the next, all passion left the man and was replaced by a lifeless doll. She pulled back again, face stern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Ed gave her a nervous stare, eyes glancing back at the alchemic mistake every now and then. Larynx bobbing, he felt as if the entire room was closing in on him. He couldn't take this anymore!

"Eh... er..." Without a coherent word, he set Winry down and sidled to the dresser, shuffling around for any kind of writing utensil. The blonde damsel raised a brow, wanting to know what all of this was about.

"What're you doing?" she questioned after a few minutes, growing impatient. The irritation could be sensed in her tone.

"I—..." Not looking back, he halted speaking, apparently finding the object of his desire. Out it came: a black permanent marker.

In the blink of an eye, Ed was back to Winry, picking her up and setting her on the bed. The whole time, she was impatiently kicking her legs.

"Don't move," he instructed, turning the blonde over on her side. Removing the cap to the marker, he licked his finger and rubbed it against a certain spot on her lower back. This made Winry frustrated all the more.

"Agh! What are you doing, Edward?"

"Shh... I said not to move."

In the mean time, Winry was pouting like a child that wasn't allowed to eat candy. She folded both arms across her nude chest, glaring at the bedpost in front of her. All of a sudden, she heard Ed babble on about something...

"Deconstruction goes before reconstruction... And the symbol for Sulfur is all wrong..." he murmured, partly to himself, and partly to his fiancee. Then it dawned on her.

Is _that _what this was all about? A freaking _flaw _in the transmutation circle? This wasn't a romantic gesture, but an attempt to prove that she knew _nothing _about alchemy?

Steam poured through her ears, and in turn, her pale face transitioned to a beet red. Anger arose in her, like a volcano ready to erupt. In one abrupt motion, Winry yanked herself away, causing Ed to smear ink across the small of her back.

"Hey! You messed me up—!"

Before he could finish his yelling, the woman slammed a fist to his head, knocking him down with powerful force.

"Alchemy freak!"

**_~F I N~_**


End file.
